ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil
The Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil consists of villain armies. Thrax's Forces Thrax's Forces are led by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son Thrax, some of his monsters are created from clay sculptures or animated objects/animals and enlarged by combined energy bolts from their staves. *Intergalactic Warior Thrax (戦士ドーリューグ, Senshi Doryugu, "Warrior Doryugu") *Scorpion Warrior Scorpina (Himitsu Sasorikan Ramii, Secret Scorpion Agent Lamie) *Alien Saboteur Squatt & Alien Alchemist Baboo (Bukkubakku to Tottopatto, Bukbak & Totpat) *Alien Scientist Finster (Puripurikan, Pleprechuan) Ivan Ooze's Forces Some of Ivan Ooze's forces are a mix of organic creatures and cyborgs. *Evil Warlord Ivan Ooze *Alien Assistant Mordant *Alien Warrior Goldar (Guriffoza, Grifforzer) Hellfire Club The Hellfire Club is founded by Chernabog and led by Maleficent. *Chernabog (Fantasia) (Founder) **The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) **Spirits and Demons *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Leader) **Diablo **Goons **Pete **Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ***Bigtime Beagle ***Burger Beagle ***Bouncer Beagle ***Baggy Beagle *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) **Creeper **Gwythaints **Huntsmen **Cauldron-Born *The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) **Magic Mirror (reformed) **Humbert the Huntsman (reformed) ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches *Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) **Iago (reformed) **Thugs *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) **Flotsam & Jetsam **Illegal Whalers **Speargunners *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan) **Mr. Smee **Pirates *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) **Jasper & Horace (reformed) **Cruella's Black Horse **Black Knights *Hades (Hercules) **Pain & Panic **Cerberus (reformed) **Hydra **Titans ***Rock ***Ice ***Lava ***Wind **Cyclops **Demons *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) **Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) **Chessmen *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) **Lawrence **Shadow Deities *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **Black Warriors *Judge Doom (ドゥーム判事, Dūmu-hanji) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) **The Toon Patrol ***Smart Guy ***Greasy ***Psycho ***Wheezy ***Stupid **Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duloks (Ewoks) **Dulok King Gorneesh **Dulok Queen Urgah **Prince Boogutt **Boogutt's brother **Boogutt's sister **Dulok Shaman Umwak *Heartless **Xehanort's Heartless Organization XIII Organization XIII (XIII機関, Jūsan Kikan, "XIII Order") (Absent Silhouettes) *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice **Twilight Thorn *Xigbar the Freeshooter **Sniper Nobodies *Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer **Dragoon Nobodies *Vexen the Chilly Academic **Sorcerer Nobodies *Lexaeus the Silent Hero **Samurai Nobodies *Zexion the Cloaked Schemer **Creeper Nobodies *Saïx the Luna Diviner **Berserker Nobodies *Demyx the Melodious Nocturne **Dancer Nobodies *Luxord the Gambler of Fate **Gambler Nobodies *Marluxia the Graceful Assassin **Assassin Nobodies *Larxene the Savage Nymph **Stealer Nobodies *Nobodies **Midnight Thorn **Morning Thorn **Ninja **Dusk **Dark **Dawn Galactic Empire Remnants Galactc Empire Remnants *Galactic Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) **Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) **Sith Lord Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) ***Rattataki Sith Lady Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **Sith Apprentice Tao (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) **Sith Units ***Sith Minions ***Sith Assassins ***Sith Adepts ***Sith Warriors ***Sith Marauders *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) **Bounty Hunter Boba Fett (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) **Clawdite Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) (reveals her true alien form) ***Neimoidian Brutes ***Geonosian Warriors *Dr. Raygar (Ewoks) *Imperial Units **Stormtroopers **Snowtroopers **Sandtroopers **Seatroopers **Shock Troopers **Scout Troopers **Imperial Engineers **Imperial Officers **Dark Troopers **Imperial Blaze Troopers **Imperial Freeze Troopers **Blade Troopers **Imperial Pilots **Imperial Marines Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Enemies